


A Hint of Rose

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angels, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In truth, it wasn't just one thing that drew him to Samandriel. It was everything weighed together that made his brother beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hint of Rose

Samandriel's wings reminded him a bit of what gold would look like if it were made into spun sugar. The depth of the color was there, but it was faint, fleeting. More often than not, others only saw the red of them. But Castiel saw the gold in there. The young lieutenant's wings weren't the stark crimson everyone believed, they were more like rose gold and freckled with copper. There were spots of teal green tarnish on the copper flecks, giving his wings another level of beauty.

And his halo... Samandriel was so demure and sweet but his halo was vibrant. It rattled and thrummed on top of his head like a plucked string on a guitar. Composed of stellar plasma, colors radiated from it in an aurora, the air itself reacting to his beauty.

 

Castiel's wings were a deep, gleaming black. If opals came in obsidian hues, then surely that was what Castiel's feathers were carved from. Veins of iridescent color glimmered across them, reminding Samandriel of sitting on Earth's moon and seeing the galaxies in the distance. The light of the stars reflected off the quills, almost looking like shafts of diamond nestled into the dust of the universe.

His halo was icy, one of Lucifer's line, but it wasn't sharp and broken as their elder brother's. Fog rolled off of it, ice looking as though it was sublimating, though it never shrank. Sometimes color would be splashed into the particles, just fleeting blips of pigment that would fade faster than an angelic eye could see if one wasn't paying attention. There was never a time that Samandriel wasn't paying attention to his captain.

 

He was covetous, ruinous, iniquitous. This was a brother, a very belovèd brother that trusted him and served under him. The feelings were wrong. He shouldn't have been feeling at all. Angels weren't meant to feel. What was he getting himself into?

It was Dean that reassured him. The archangel of brotherhood. Just how fitting that was wouldn't hit Castiel until later. The green-eyed vessel he wore smiled, soft and loving.

"I have an assignment for you, Castiel." Castiel tilted his head in curiosity, two more faces coming to sit beside his human one, and waited for instruction. "Take Samandriel down to the surface." A knowing glint expanded out from one of the flecks of gold in Dean's eyes. Not like the gold of Samandriel's wings. This gold was richer, Samandriel was delicate. Dean leaned in close, his command spoken softly so none other would hear. "Know him as you wish, brother. Bond with him."

Castiel sat wide-eyed in front of his general, his friend. All he could do was nod, four wings opening wide as he took flight. Samandriel's two flared out happily when he landed. "We have a mission, Samandriel, I've been instructed to take you along."

The young angel was nervous, but eager nonetheless. Maybe later Castiel would say it was that courage which broke him.

 

Samandriel's halo burned his tongue, but he paid it no mind. Not with the way his younger brother thrashed beneath him, his vessel flushed and swollen in all the right places. Castiel kissed him slowly, carding his fingers through the silk-soft rose gold he'd always loved. They moved together in the bed much like they did in flight, actions always mirrored, perfectly in tandem with one another.

Afterwards they sat in a grassy field, completely nude as they stared at the sky. Heaven was up there, but for the first time in his life, Castiel didn't know if he wanted to go back.

 

The remnants of the touches buzzed across his skin, nerve endings shooting electricity in a brilliant cascade that led right to his vessel's brain. He couldn't concentrate. Everything was intense. Emotions were flowering in his chest, consuming him more completely than any time previously. The love he felt for Castiel was sweet and warm, hot sugar water that filled him and made him feel light.

As they looked up to their home, he learned the duality. Where there could be love there could also be dread. Disobedience wasn't something he was accustomed to, but for another night with Castiel he would surely consider it.

 

Five days later Dean landed. It was early morning, dew clung to the grass and made frost on the window. He watched them from the corner of the room, bodies alight with pleasure. Castiel didn't consider hiding, Dean was the one who'd sent them to do this in the first place. His hips locked into place as he spent himself in his brother. Samandriel gave a contented sigh, his hands never leaving Castiel's skin, even when the older angel rolled off and sat up against the headboard.

Samandriel's face pressed into his hip, lean arm curled over his thigh. A smile graced Dean's face. "Congratulations on completing your mission, Cas."

Castiel smiled back. "Thank you for the assignment, Dean."

Dean nodded. "I've decided your mission should allow for an extended stay." They both perked up. "Remain, serve humanity as our Father commanded. Just make sure to check in every once in a while, let us know how things are going."

Both of them sat up in the bed, disbelief clear on their faces, excitement making their halos shiver. Dean stepped forward and kissed them both chastely, a blessing. "Enjoy yourselves, brothers."

And they did.


End file.
